dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Orzammar Commons
} |name = Orzammar Commons |icon = Ico Area Map.png |image = Orzammar Commons.png |px = 270px |type = District |location = Orzammar |inhabitants = Dwarves |exits = Chantry Deep Roads Diamond Quarter Dust Town Figor's Imports Hall of Heroes Janar Armorers Proving Grounds Tapster's Tavern |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} The Orzammar Commons is the biggest district in Orzammar, as all the dwarves of Orzammar who have a caste, live there, except the noble caste. The Commons is the main place for surface dwarves, and other visitors, to conduct business in Orzammar or visit the Provings. Involvement Places Quests Dwarf Commoner Origin Characters * Bhelen Aeducan: The Prince is seen during the initial cutscene arguing with Lord Harrowmont. * Nug Wrangler Boermor: He can start the quest A Lost Nug. * Brother Burkel: A dwarven Brother of the Chantry who can start the quest The Chant in the Deeps. * Captain of the Guard: Talking to him gives you two new Orzammar quests, Vartag Gavorn and Dulin Forender. * Dagna: A dwarf who is fascinated with magic and can start the quest An Unlikely Scholar. * Filda: A woman who is praying to the Ancestors and gives the quest A Mother's Hope. * Garin: A dwarven smith, who is suffering by mild dementia due to lengthy exposure to raw lyrium. He is also acting as a merchant. * Pyral Harrowmont: The Lord is seen during the initial cutscene arguing with Prince Bhelen. * Nerav Helmi: A member of House Helmi and ardent supporter of Lord Pyral Harrowmont. * Legnar: A dwarf of the Merchant caste supporting Prince Bhelen Aeducan. * Mines Commander: He is restricting the access to the Deep Roads without prior allowance from a noble House. Dwarf Commoner Origin * Ademaro: A surface dwarf who doesn't understand why the casteless dwarves don't leave Orzammar for the surface. He is also acting as a merchant. * Kasch: A member of the Artisan caste who is taking advantage of the casteless. * Olinda: A member of the Merchant caste who is also a friend of Leske. Unlike most dwarves with a caste, she is not hostile towards the casteless. * Unna: A proud member of the Servant caste who is cleaning the clothes of the third assistant of the Shaper of Memories. Enemies * Bhelen Fanatics and/or Harrowmont Fanatics can be found in front of the entrance of Tapster's Tavern and Orzammar Proving. Notable items , source: Garin's store , source: Garin's store , source: Legnar's store Notable gifts for companions: , source: Figor's store , source: Garin's store , source: Garin's store , source: Garin's store , source: Garin's store (only on ) , source: Legnar's store , source: Legnar's store , source: Legnar's store , source: Legnar's store , source: Legnar's store Codex entries ,source: after the cutscene when first entering Orzammar Commons , source: after the cutscene when first entering Orzammar Commons , source: Floor Carvings , source: Wall Carving (part of the codex), source: Runestone , source: Rune Plate , (part of the codex), source: Document , source: upon first wrangle of a nug into a box , source: Shadow of the Empire from Legnar's store Notes * Once you have been to Orzammar Commons, Orzammar appears on your World map; selecting it takes you to Orzammar Commons (as if you had entered from Orzammar Hall of Heroes). * If you are in Orzammar and want to travel using your World Map (or just go to the Party Camp) you have to exit Orzammar Commons and travel through Orzammar Hall of Heroes and Frostback Mountain Pass to the exit. But once you have access to the Deep Roads there is a shorter method: go to the Deep Roads entrance to bring up the Deep Roads map and select the Wide open world icon to display the World map. * In the Commons, you are allowed to change your party. If you go to the bridge that leads to the Proving and have the Warden and companions back towards one of the side railings, so that when you change party members the new members will spawn directly behind the Warden making them end up in the lava. From there you can switch to your party member below the bridge and go off exploring underneath Orzammar and beyond. You can place your team on hold, if not they'll teleport to your position if you travel far enough. It is possible to get back to the streets of the Commons from below. It is also possible to get behind the guards barring your way to the deep roads and enter the deep roads before ever getting permission; just don't get too close to the guards or it will trigger the dialogue and you will find yourself standing on the other side of the guards with them still not letting you proceed any further. References Category:Dragon Age: Origins locations Category:Orzammar locations Category:Districts